


One Rainy Day

by Corveille



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), RKm00, Sheep, Shepard Connor, Short & Sweet, Spirit Niles, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corveille/pseuds/Corveille
Summary: Just your Local Shepard Connor stumbling upon a wild Forest Spirit.





	One Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small short thing inspired by [Yougei's cute art](https://twitter.com/yougei_/status/1154276353023234048)
> 
> It's short and very simple but I hope you enjoy ^^.
> 
> (English is not my native language so I'm sorry for any mistakes.)

Connor had lost a sheep.

He had counted and double-counted each head on the tight circle of moving bodies,and twice he’d gotten the same result. This trip started with twenty five sheep, now they’re down to twenty four.

Maybe he should’ve thought better about herding his sheep when the low temperatures had caused a veil of fog to form around them.  Maybe he shouldn’t have been so set on urging the herd to move faster, but the clouds hovering above were a promise that a storm was soon to come, one that could last at least a week before calming down. 

Another sheep tried to get farther from the circle but a loud bark and warning bites around its ankles scared the poor thing right back into it, before Connor could do anything. He clicked his fingers a few times and looked up at the sky. He watched the light jump between soft masses of grey until a wet nose bumped the back of his hand. A low sigh escaped his lips.

He should’ve taken Hank’s advice to bring an additional dog with him too. 

His Saint Bernard was old, not as fast or resilient as he had been in his prime years. He tired more and more frequently these days, and Connor was sure it’d not be long for the metaphorical hands of a clock marked the end of his loyal companion with one last tik.

Be it for one of these reasons, or all of them together, it didn’t change the fact that the sheep was still very much lost somewhere inside the thick forest and he needed to find it.

“You take care of the herd Sumo, I’ll be right back.” Connor ran his fingers through the fiery fur of Sumo’s head. Big, dark eyes looked up to him and gave such a pleasing look to stay, but Connor couldn’t fathom to lose another animal, not when his farm had been attacked by a small pack of wolves the week before.

Trusting Sumo to take care of the sheep now drinking from the lake, he marched through the natural paths lined by roots, using his crook to push the bushes aside. With no sight of white as far as the trees would let him see, Connor kept going forward, deeper into the woods. 

Up until he heard a small noises, leaves shaking to be more precise, coming from one of the bushes to his right. 

The sound was small and much too short, not one an animal the side of a sheep would do. Nevertheless the rumbles of thunder we growing in number and coming up more frequently by the minute, it wouldn’t hurt to check just to be sure.

Using the hook of his cane, he stuck it under a few branches and shook the plant lightly. While he had the feeling nor a his sheep or a wolf could easily hide behind such small foliage, Connor couldn’t forget snakes were very common around these lands. When neither fangs or hisses reached his ears, he parted the bush in half and took a peek inside.

What he saw….was certainly _not_ what he was looking for. Covered under a patch of dried leaves hid a small, very small..thing. At first, Connor thought he’d disturbed the resting place of a rat or something equally small. But then white and black ears, too long to belong to such rodent perked up and flickered around before coming to a stand still.

A leaf shook and Icy blue eyes looked up at Connor from a hole between the leaves. Form behind the end of a hairy tail dashed from one side to the other. It had Connor wondering just what, exactly, he had stumbled upon. 

He nudged the leaves away gently with the cane, wary that the animal would try to bite his hand if he tried the other way around. At some point the cane bumped into something and said something bumped back making the last leaves fall.

The body under there was a mix of human skin blending with white and black spots. Connor couldn’t tell of those were clothes or fur from this distance. As he looked back at the head, two tiny dark nubs stuck out from between black combed hair. It was like, like an miniature hybrid between a human and a cow.

Connor stood there, watching in awe while the little creature stared back at him with narrowed eyes and stomped its tail at him.

“Hello there umm...little one?” Connor asked, more than a bit dumbfounded but, not entirely so. He'd heard stories about creatures like this from his neighbor farmers, well... mostly from Hank when he was drunk. 

They called them spirits that guarded the forest and brought mischief to humans who dared to hurt what they protected. Connor, skeptical as he tended to be, had never taken their words for granted. Now, looking at the tiny human-like cow rolling around, maybe he should have.

The creature tried to get up. Oddly enough its arms ended in normal, human hands while its legs had neat hooves for feet. It only managed to get his body up for a few seconds before it fell with a pained whine. Only then Connor saw the awkward angle in which the spirit’s right leg bent.

“Do you need any help?” The answer to that was, admittedly, an pretty obvious one. But from what Connor remembered these creatures could understand the human tongue very well though, most often than not, they chose to ignore people. If it could tell him what it needed to get better maybe Connor could bring it tomorrow, or just find it a better place to hide. 

A glare was all he got in response and so Connor sighed loudly, then winced when a flash of light blinded his vision for a moment. The land came into focus again when the lighting stopped, the spirit lay now curled around its body, clearly shaken. Ears flat against its head and tail held tightly in hands. It was such a pitiful sign that his heart got squeezed by sympathy for this small being. The desire to help it grew more as the storm announced its commence.

The missing sheep was a lost cause by now and soon, the rest of the herd would be too if he didn’t get back to the farm in time. Wounded as it was, this poor thing would not survive the night like this.

Connor crouched closer to its form, the spirit sneered.

“Your leg is broken and a big storm is coming up. I can take you to a safe place to spend the night, maybe help you treat your wounds.” He brought one hand closer to the spirit and gave a warm smile. “What do you think?” 

The spirit was observing him, not moving at all, perhaps it was looking deep inside of Connor, trying to judge for itself the sincerity of his words. 

“I won’t hurt you, you have my word.” Connor said without a doubt, trying to show that he meant it. These spirits, supposedly they held great magic inside of them so maybe they could tell when someone was lying to them. 

After the following thunder boomed inside both their ears, the little one flinched and finally, nodded its head slowly. Connor got the hand closer but didn’t try to grab it or poke it, he just waited. 

The creature climbed on his own accord onto it with awkward strides. Connor found it cute, how its body fit perfectly into the palm of his hand. He tried to be as gentle as possible as he got up. Still, he felt how tiny hands wrapped around his thumb and the pointy edge of the hooves digging into his skin.

Connor backtracked his steps, heading for the lake. The wind picked up and swirled around them almost knocking his tiny companion. As they got closer, he forlornly said. “I wished I’d found my sheep.” 

The spirit looked up at him for a minute, long and hard as if thinking about something, then its eyes started to emit a blue glow.

“Ah-what’s that? Are you okay?” Connor asked, failing to hide his panic. The spirit pointed with a finger at a random direction and Connor’s gaze instinctively followed. A small ‘baa’ was heard as a fluffy ball of white wool trotted calmly to where they both stood. 

“Hu-huh?!”

The once lost sheep walked up to Connor and he saw a glint of the blue, same as the spirit, fade from the sheep’s black eyes once the animal got next to him. Connor smiled back to the creature in his hand. The soft glow disappeared with a blink and those little nubs bumped gently against his fingers. 

“Thank you,” Connor said honestly and, as the first droplets of water began their descend, he asked. “I’m Connor by the way, do you have a name?” 

It’s tail moved back and forth, but it said nothing. When they reached the herd and the lost sheep reunited with the rest, Connor got his answer.   
  
  
“Niles.”


End file.
